The Iron Man (2018 Film)
The Iron Man is a 2018 superhero film about the Iron Man. The film is an prequel to Avengers:Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Before the release of the movie, it was announced that an Ant Man film featuring Hank Pym would be released in phase 2, the 2019 set of films. Cast * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine * Christian Bale as James Pit/Titus (OC Villian) Plot The film starts off with Tony Stark meeting with his friend Colonel Rhodes discussing a new weapon. He shows a holographic projection of the weapon, which appears to be a missile. As they are discussing the price the base is attacked by terrorists, who managed to kill both the soldiers and private security. They capture Stark but leaves Rhodey. In the cave Stark meets a man named Yinsen. After a while they become friends, and Stark shows the designs for the missile he showed Rhodes that he snuck in. The then removes all the outer casing form the holographic projection revealing the core resembling an arc reactor. They devise a plan to make a suit using that power core to escape. Using materials they find in their room, they first create a secret area over the months, then starts making the suit. After almost a year the suit and the arc reactor are done. Stark tries it on. They start to escape, but while Stark escapes, Yinsen dies. Stark is found by the military (without his suit). Back in New York, Stark looks at the designs for the suit he used. He decided on two designs, a design resembling the Mark 2, and one resembling the Mark 3. He had them both be built, and he also creates the AI JARVIS. Stark heads to a party he hosts celebrating his return. There he meets James Pit who has taken over Stark Industries after his presumed death. James is then seen in private with the designs for the arc reactor. After returning to his tower, the suits are done; he designs to put aside, the Mark 2, and starts to design weaponry and equipment for the Mark 3. The film then shows James looking over footage of Stark’s escape, and a design for his own Iron Man suit that is completely black. Stark meanwhile puts on the suit and tries it out for the first time; though in the middle of his joyride he is informed that someone is there to meet him at Stark Tower. Tony returns and takes off the suit, but there is no one there. Suddenly armed men attack, and Tony barely manages to put on the suit, and holds off the gunmen. After that, Titus (Black Iron Man suit) lands behind him, and fires a repulsor blast. The ensuing fight destroys parts of the city, and almost collapses the tower, before they take it to an unpopulated location. At that location, Titus reveals that he is James Pit. Titus also reveals that he ordered his capture. Titus has Tony beat, and as he is about to destroy Tony’s arc reactor to kill him, Rhodes who is in the Mark 2 suit intervenes and distracts him. As the two fights Titus, Rhodes’s suit is severely damaged, and they barely beat Titus. Titus however manages to escape. The film then shows Tony reacquiring his company, and Nick Fury approaching him about the Avengers Initiative. Reception The film was generally favored among critics and fans. Many fans of the comics expressed happiness for the fact Tony in fact did not stop making weapons, which is what happened in the comics. Sequel A confirmed sequel is titled Iron Man: Ten Rings. Extras It has been confirmed that James Pit will appear in Ten Rings, and Civil War. There have also been rumors that James Pit eventually become a hero. Category:Movies Category:ChaoticVoid Category:ChaoticVoid MCU